


Morning Yoga

by LittleWinter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Be gentle, Fluff, Hanzo does yoga, M/M, Short One Shot, To please the Gods, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWinter/pseuds/LittleWinter
Summary: Hanzo does yoga, and Jesse watches.





	Morning Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to this ship is yet another short fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it. As always, constructive criticism is welcome!

Jesse didn't know anyone who actually liked mornings. The people who put on a smile five minutes after waking up were liars, he thought, because there was nothing fun about leaving a warm bed. Getting up wasn't as hard for him now as it had been before Hanzo started staying the night. Hanzo woke up earlier than he did, and his morning routine was easy to pick up on. Every single morning without fail, Hanzo made breakfast and coffee, left a plate of food in the microwave for him to keep it warm, rolled a mat out on the living room floor, and did yoga for an hour. Hanzo kept time like a damn clock.   
Jesse leaned against the wall and blew into his coffee.   
The furniture was pushed out, the carpet swiss-rolled. A blue mat laid in its place, and on that mat, Hanzo was doing some terrifying version of the splits in which his side was nearly touching his thigh and his arms were extended to grab at his feet. His eyes were closed, which suggested that this was effortless for him. His phone was on the floor beside him, and music came from it; just the light, careful plucking of a string instrument. The music must've reminded Hanzo of his home, because when he opened his eyes, Jesse saw a homesick look on that concentrated face, a snow-crested mountaintop in the darkest part of his eyes.   
Hanzo broke the pose when he saw Jesse. He moved slowly into a sitting position, and he reached over to tap his phone twice. The music stopped.   
"Did I wake you?"  
"Naw," Jesse replied, with a wave of his hand. "Had to get up sometime."   
Hanzo smiled, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Jesse took a careful drink of his coffee, entranced by the surprising flexibility that Hanzo displayed as he flipped to his front, braced his hands against the mat, and lifted his hips until he was bent in a way that made him stand on the tips of his toes. He kicked his legs up into the air, wobbled unsteadily for a second. His forearms and hands supported the entirety of his weight. Jesse was impressed and afraid as Hanzo's back started to bow, his legs bending at the knees until his feet touched the top of his head.   
He whistled out of sheer appreciation.   
"Damn. I'd fall right on my ass if I tried that."   
"This is nothing," Hanzo said. He couldn't tell if he was being humble or arrogant. "Though, I may need you to hold my legs for the next pose."   
Maybe he was a morning person after all.


End file.
